Dos vagos y un mando a distancia
by Pigeon summoner
Summary: Los pecados capitales: La pereza versión Spamano. Incluso un estúpido mando a distancia puede ocasionar una pelea.


**Aclaraciones**:

-Hetalia no me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Todos los derechos bla bla le pertenecen a él, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Pues nada, ya llevaba un tiempo sin escribir nada yo xDDDD.

No me gusta como me ha quedado, porque a medida que lo vas leyendo te van contagiando la pereza... (Dios, me estoy cansando sólo de recordar lo que he escrito.).

¡En fin, escribiré sobre todos los pecados capitales, pero con diferentes personajes! Cuando escriba otro avisaré, porque no lo pondré en este Fic~

¡Hala, buena lectura~!

* * *

><p>Ahí estábamos. Esparramados en el sofá. Sin ningún motivo aparente de vivir. La rutina de todos los lunes por la mañana.<p>

En la televisión lo único que se veía era un programa de éstos aburridos. Una tarada gritaba a otra tarada que era una tarada. ¡¿Pero en qué mundo vivimos, señores?

_Oh, ¡alerta! _¡La chalada rubia se levantó! ¡La expectación del público –no menor de unos 65 años, menuda joya– es inminente!

Suspiré, sin entender una mierda. ¿Por qué el español era tan difícil? Además de que esas mujeres no era que pronunciaran demasiado bien... Ahora vienes tú y me dices que significa "_¿meh entiendeh?_". ¡¿Pero qué tipo de idioma es éste?

Las damas, –si eso se podían llamar...– continuaron gritorreando y berreando durante unos diez minutos, hasta que la última salió corriendo totalmente enrrabiada, perseguida por otro chalado armado con un micrófono.

Suspiré de nuevo, buscando el mando con la mirada. ¡¿Dónde se ha metido ese cacharro? ¡Cuándo no lo necesito está a mi lado, cuándo hay urgencias parece que se lo haya tragado la tierra!

Moví de nuevo la mirada, acercándola al imbécil también esparramado en el sofá. Menudo _país de la pasión_. Con cara de sueño, la ropa totalmente desarreglada y una pierna reposando sobre el respaldo del sofá. Un espectáculo digno de ver para sus admiradoras. _O admiradores._

Divisé el mando a distancia, al fin, reposaba sobre la mesa del salón. Estiré el brazo con la intención de alcanzarle, pero me faltaron dos centímetros. _Dos putos centímetros._

Intenté moverme un poco, pero hiciera lo que hiciera ese aparato era inalcanzable para mí.

– España. – murmuré, mirando de nuevo la pantalla. Oh, viejas bailando. Qué emoción. – Mando. – le ordené. Lo sé, quizá soy demasiado exigente... ¡Pero no quiero ver esta mierda!

Del español se escuchó un sonido indescriptible, algo cómo un "_Mgah_." ¡¿Y eso se puede saber qué es? Le miré mal de reojo, viendo como su cara de pereza superaba incluso la mía.

Supremo, dos vagos en un sofá y un mando inalcanzable. Por éstas cosas quiero tener un perro, así al menos él pasará por ahí y tirará el maldito mando al suelo. Pero no. Los perros mean las plantas y mis tomateras no las toca ni dios. ¡Ni el papa siquiera!

Me siento estúpido. Estiro el brazo y lo dejo caído en el suelo, mirando el aparato como si estuviera a tanta distancia como para no poder tocarlo en años. Siglos. Décadas.

– _Antonio. _– soné más duro esta vez, utilizando su nombre real. – Mando, ya. – sí, nuestra vagueza no comprendía límites.

Escuché un nuevo sonido, ahora más claro. _¿Ya? _¡¿Cómo que ya? ¡Éste tío está viendo la tele!

Mi cara cambió de expresión repentinamente, enrabiándome al ser ignorado. ¡Prefiere antes a las marujas de turno que a su propio _nov..._ acompañante! Cogí la almohada, lanzándosela directa a la cara.

_¡100 puntos!_

El español pegó un pequeño salto, mirando hacia los lados con confusión. Dentro del susto intentó subir rápidamente la cabeza, chocando con el borde de la mesa. _Combo._

– Buenos días, vago de mierda. – me aguanté la risa, frunciendo el ceño.

Luego dicen que la pereza es mala y que hay que hacer cosas. Lo que he conseguido sin ni levantarme de aquí.

Pasaron al menos unas dos horas y seguíamos viendo la misma mierda. Aunque la única diferencia es que Espagna lleva un buen rato sobándose el golpe. ¡Eso significa que ha dolido! _Sufre la venganza, bastardo._

_Por estas cosas odio pasar demasiadas tardes seguidas solo con este idiota. Por pereza perdemos un día entero. Y dos. Incluso tres._

_Pero entre vagos nos entendemos..._

* * *

><p>Bueno, he escrito mejores Fanfics y el final de éste no me convence... ;^;.<p>

¡Pero bueno, son One-Shots! No quiero hacerlos tan largo como el resto, ¡por qué si no no los acabaré nunca!

_¡Ci vediamo~!  
><em>


End file.
